Imperfection
by Yella'Mail
Summary: If I, Sasuke Uchiha was to have known what awful destiny had been planned that cold, early September morning I honestly would never have gone to that retched university. Narusasu Sasunaru


Imperfection

_Okay, so this is my second story. I haven't finished my first and I don't think I plan to. I am terrible for that but I really thought it was crap. So yeah, this is a second attempt at a story which I'm quite unsure of._

_Disclaimer: This is purely a fiction which I am borrowing the characters of Naruto for. Take note of the borrowing part, which means I do not own them nor do I get any profit from said stories._

* * *

Who would have thought that the sight of such bright colours could do so much to your heart? If I, Sasuke Uchiha was to have known what awful destiny had been planned that cold, early September morning I honestly would never have gone to that retched university.

* * *

September 4th, 2009

Sasuke's pale, flawless skin contrasted perfectly with his well styled, raven black hair which he gelled slightly at the back making it look purposely messy. His perfect, slightly feminine face held no emotions as he gracefully walked into the main entrance of Konoha University, the suitcase handle resting in his right hand connected to the large case trailing behind him was the only give away that he was new to this place, he showed no sign of nerves or fear which many others did. He easily found the lift which lead to the dorms on the floors above, many normal people at this point would have got lost, many ending up on the wrong side of the vast college campus; but Sasuke was not a normal human being, he was an Uchiha and Uchihas did not make silly mistakes; Uchihas do every single thing _perfectly_.

Sasuke sighed when he finally opened his dorm room, backing into it, pulling his case over the rough carpet with little struggle. He wasn't sure if he wanted to turn around yet and see what awfully basic living conditions he was going to be limited to for the next three years, and from the sight of the boring beige carpet, he knew it was going to be extremely basic.

Standing his case up straight, he finally picked up the courage to turn around, very slowly mind. Taking in his surroundings, Sasuke knew his expectations had been right. The beige carpet was accompanied by light green walls... Sasuke mentally cringed, that shade of green was disgusting.

'Surely this can't get much worse' Sasuke mentally asked himself.

The sight of the burnt orange sofa located in the very small living room quickly proved Sasukes second assumption wrong.

Sasuke groaned; 'This is going to be such a long year'

* * *

The brightly dressed, stupidly happy male walking into the college with a cheerful bounce in his step caught the attention of everyone. Who could miss his orange tie? Honestly, some people just dressed to irritate others. Said male dragged no suitcase; neither did he carry any backpack upon his back. The blonde haired male only had a black shoulder bag in his possession, a ridiculously heavy looking shoulder bag at that, you could almost see strain being put against the buckle holding the cover firmly down. The blonde man jogged up to the reception desk and slapped his hands down on the grey surface, right in front of the blonde haired receptionist, making her jump and look up from her work suddenly.

"NARUTO! Every year you do the same thing! What are you going to do if I leave, get replaced by a very strong and mean man and he beats you when you do such a stupid thing to him!" The blonde receptionist screeched, making the whole foyer fall into silence, all eyes turning towards Naruto.

"Tsunade, every year you say such things, and you always come back for more" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

The woman who had an incredibly large chest lifted her gaze to look at the idiotic blonde man, sighing she handed over his teaching time-table for the next twelve weeks and pointed to the highlighted class.

"That rooms new, remember where the old science lab use to be, the really old, dingy one? Well it's been re-done, especially for science. All science teachers are given a key for it, no one else is aloud in there apart from your class, understand Uzumaki? You keep the key with you at all times, do not give it to anyone and always lock the room after you. There's some very expensive stuff in that lab now." Tsunade lowered her voice as she spoke to the young man, making sure no one was too near.

Naruto put his hand up to his head, grinning as he saluted the receptionist "Mission understood, SIR!"

He walked away laughing, falling back into his cheerful stride as he headed for his lecture room in the science department.

* * *

Sasuke grumbled as he rummaged through his case, taking odd little items out that he had slipped between his clothing, some photos, an IPod docking station and basic hygiene essentials. He wasn't one to bring objects which would remind him of home, but the two photos he had brought had been on his bedside table since he was five years old, he wasn't going to let something like university change the two things which make him genuinely smile every morning.

Grabbing the pictures, Sasuke stood up, his knees clicking in protest and looked at the closed door, which he was guessing lead to his bedroom. Dare he look at what plain and depressing colour scheme awaited behind the door? Well he couldn't exactly leave the door closed for the next three years; he was going to have to face it at one point, might as well get it over with now.

Although he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke actually closed his eyes while he opened the door, slowly taking a step forward before forcing his eyes to open.

What Sasuke saw definitely wasn't what he was expecting; he could feel a migraine coming on already... Who on earth, who was completely sane, would paint a bedroom bright orange?! Sasuke was outraged, borderline mortified at the obnoxious colour which covered the walls of the room he had to sleep in for the next many, many nights.

He slammed the two picture frames down on the bedside table, his nose automatically wrinkling as an awful smell presented its self to him. Glaring at the bed, Sasuke slowly got down on his hands and knees, gagging when his eyes came across a plastic bowl under the bed with the words 'INSTANT RAMEN, YUMYUMYUM!' in cartoon writing sprawled across the side. Sasuke didn't have time to realise his mistake before he reached and grabbed the small tub, dropping it suddenly when he saw the mould covered remains which were stuck to the bottom.

"What repulsive, ridiculous slob lived in here before me?!" Sasuke had resulted in complaining to himself about his rotten luck he had received by being put in this room.

He obviously didn't know that he was going to have to get much closer to the apparent slob a lot sooner than the raven would have liked.

* * *

_That's it for now, what do you all think?_


End file.
